Lessons in Life
by Lord 0f Storms
Summary: After being warped to a less-than-welcoming Uhra, Tolten soon realises that he needs the help of the famous pirate, Seth, if he's going to learn to toughen up, and enjoy life's little adventures while he's at it. Spoilers for Disc 3 . Some Tolten/Seth


**Author's notes: don't read if you haven't at least completed disk 3 yet, unless you want to spoil it so, this is a Tolten/Seth fic, cuz i love the idea of that pairing, and picks up from when they first enter the sewers, more or less. So, here it goes.. oh, and i don't own LO! Wish i did, but no**

Tolten's father, in the vain hope that one day the boy might marry well and produce heirs, advised his son about women who make good wives, and those who do not.

The late King knew that a dung beetle would be able to charm a woman with more skill than his son ever could, but Tolten's saving grace, and the one thing that made his father bother provided relationship advice, was that he had a pretty face and might be able to attract a wife through looks alone.

His father warned him that there may well be women who would scheme their way to power, and would have no qualms about seducing a naïve King, therefore, Tolten should associate himself only with gentle, patient and meek women, with a personality which more or less matched his own.

Somehow, Tolten doubted his father would have approved of his son's current companion, Seth, who with her exuberance, wild streak, flair for battle and blunt attitude was the exact opposite to the kind of women the young King should be associating himself with.

He had been petrified of her at first, and even tried running away (especially after she dropped bombshells like 'so, I'm a pirate'), until he realised that she was much more than he had first believed her to be. Seth was a very intriguing woman, remarkably mysterious for someone who was painfully honest all the time. She possessed the energy of a woman who had seen and experienced many things, but never grew tired of her adventures. She seemed to be enthusiastic about the most terrifying things, like scaling buildings or starting a fight with a dozen soldiers, even going into the sewers wasn't something she complained about. He certainly had to admire her bravery, considering he had none of his own, but it didn't stop her from seeming intimidating and sometimes insane.

Seth had retained a surprising amount of patience so far, despite Tolten's cowardly behaviour, and even seemed to find it entertaining. It was strange that she had been so kind as to help him, and put up with his constant fears, when she was a pirate. Tolten had been led to believe that they were all scoundrels, who should be rounded up and disposed off, but when he looked at Seth, he wondered if he had ever met a person with so much warmth in her spirit.

It frightened him a little, how attached he was becoming to her. Afterall, it wasn't as though she would want him tagging along for much longer, not once she had rescued Sed, who could most likely assist her in combat far better than her current companion.

He shook himself. He had to concentrate, especially if he wanted to sort out this mess before those monsters came back.

On entering the sewers, Seth had spotted the entrance to a cave, which someone had clearly shaped for their own suspicious purposes. However, they could only access a narrow ledge which overlooked the area below, a place which Seth had guessed was home to Gongora's dubious magic experiments. The proof of this turned up moments later in the form of convulsing, gangly monsters.

Seth had slain all but one without any worries, and actually seemed _excited_ at the prospect of a more challenging battle than those the Uhran soldiers had been providing. Tolten on the other had was trembling with fear from the moment he stepped inside the cave, spending more time trying to evade the monsters' sharp claws than actually attacking them.

Once it was down to the last one, it performed some peculiar hand gesture, which had instantly enveloped Seth in stone, almost making Tolten have a panic attack. He defeated the monster, by ramming it off the edge of the stone ledge, and into the fathomless depths of the cave.

Now, he was wondering what do do, and fearing a return from the monsters as he did so.

He rummaged through his own collection of remedies and tinctures, finding nothing that would be of any use in his present situation. Seth's supply was currently encased in stone, and was no use either.

This left him with the disconcerting realisation that he would have to use magic. It wasn't as though he could leave her in this state whilst he popped back up to the inn to fetch supplies. What if the monsters returned while he was gone to finish her off? What if the monsters returned while he was here? Tolten gave a shudder as he glanced around.

He raised his arm, attempting to channel magic energy to his left hand, from which he could dirct it's healing properties at Seth.

He felt a rush unlike anything he had ever felt before. It was invigorating, but made him feel apprehensive. Was it the effect of magic energy? It hadn't affected him like this before. Maybe it was just being in the creepy cave.

An unsettling thought occurred to him. Seth was relying on him to heal her. No one else had had to rely on his skills and willpower before. Even during his brief reign, he himself had been reliant on Gongora.

The magic energy drained from him, dissipating as he lost his nerve.

Tolten scolded himself, incensed that he could not make himself useful. He glanced at Seth's statue, almost picturing her obstinate stare, questioning his lack of confidence. It was useless if he had no faith in his own ability. He was the only one who could do this, so instead of fretting, he just needed to concentrate.

Ignoring the distinct fear that the monsters would return, seeking revenge, Tolten pressed his eyes shut, attempting to gather what little magic energy remained in him. He could feel the electrifying energy rushing down his arm, bathing his hand in a glorious warmth.

He threw his hand forward, watching in astonishment as the beautiful glowing orbs danced through the air, swirling around Seth and disintegrating the stone that encased her.

The magic energy faded into the gloomy background, but Tolten remained straing at where the lights had burst from his had. _His!_ He'd just performed magic, and not made a complete mess of it!

Seth coughed, dusting herself off with a relieved laugh. She cocked her head to the side as she caught sight of the astonished King, who was still gazing at his outstretched hand.

She hopped round to his side, following his line of sight with a slightly perplexed smile on her lips.

"What are we looking at?"

The sound of her voice snapped him out of his dazed state, and he turned to her, the exhausted pride he felt glowing on his face.

"Oh! You're alright!" He exclaimed.

"I am now," she smiled, realising what a feat this had been for the unsteady King. She slapped him on the back, deciding to encourage his pride in his achievement instead of belittle it, despite knowing that any one of her previous allies could have cast the same spell without batting an eye. "Thanks! Look's like you're pretty handy to have around. I guess that means I owe you one?"

"Not exactly," Tolten replied timidly, trying to fight the blush that was creeping onto his cheeks."I was already indebted to you."

Seth cocked her head to the side again, laying a hand on her hip as she gaze him a questioning gaze. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well," he began, feeling incredibly embarrassed. "You offered to help me, even though I had done nothing to deserve it. If you had not done so, I probably would have been killed by now."

"Think nothing of it," Seth smiled breezily. "I could tell you were a good guy, maybe just a little naïve, which Gongora took advantage of."

Tolten gave her a small smile as she gazed over the edge to check the monsters weren't scaling the walls, looking for round two. Yes, he was definitely glad his escape attempts had failed so miserably. If not, he would not have met such a unique person as Seth.

Seth caught him gazing at her and gave an amused chuckle.

"C'mon," she said, pulling him from his reverie. "I don't fancy sticking around here, we've got a succession ceremony to stop."

Tolten scurried after the pirate, who didn't want to waste any time in rescuing Sed. He still didn't understand her link to the old pirate. Perhaps she was a crew member of his? Maybe even his daughter? The age gap was credible enough, as Seth was surely around the same age as Tolten was.

She mounted a set of incredibly high ladders, which led to another manhole and thankful, the fresh, balmy air of Uhra.

She clambered up them followed by Tolten, who, after initially looking upwards to see where he was going, caught sight of what may well be Seth's panties, and quickly averted his gaze, the colour rising in his cheeks.

As they climbed out of the sewers, Tolten felt a huge wave of comfort to breathe the fragrant air of his city, and walk on firm ground, which did not slither and squelch underfoot.

"You're blushing," Seth grinned, glancing over her shoulder at the King as he stood with his eyes closed, enjoying the warm breeze.

Tolten turned a deeper shade of red, covering his face with his hands. Seth chuckled at the strange sight, before signalling him to follow her onto the roofs of the sun-bathed golden houses.

The castle drifted clearly into view, an ominous scarlet mist swirling above the Amphitheatre of the Sky. He scowled, realising what was about to take place. He felt a surge of hatred towards Gongora, mingled with a sense of homesickness as he gazed at the castle where he had lived all his life, and was no longer welcome.

They descended yet more ladders, following an alley which opened out into a street not far from the castle gates. The area was swarming with celebratory Uhrans, all enthused at the prospect of a new King, who would benefit their nation with his strength and wisdom.

Tolten grimaced as he heard their words, his shame only intensified as he saw the large screens relaying images of the coronation from the castle.

Seth nudged him. "Ignore it," she advised. "Gongora won't be King for long if I've got anything to do with it."

They watched as Gongora gazed smugly at the scarlet mist, which plunged towards him, rushing into his open mouth. In front of the scheming immortal, several priests were declaring him the official successor to the throne.

Tolten clenched his fists, anger boiling inside him at the thought of Gongora fooling not only him, but all of Uhra, and now stealing the title that was rightfully his. His father would be ashamed.

"What the hell is that?" Seth murmured, the disgust evident in her tone as she watched the images on the screen.

"It is a ritual, whereby people not of the Royal bloodline may assume the throne," Tolten replied through gritted teeth, his eyes fixed on Gongora's self-indulgent face. "The successor may be adopted as a member of the Royal House. This involves making them drink the blood of the rulers of Uhra."

"Ugh!" Seth exclaimed, leaning forwards. "That's disgusting!"

Her words seemed distant. The priests declared Gongora the new King, a death knell to any hopes Tolten had of reclaiming his throne. Everyone in Uhra thought Gongora was a wonderful man, who would advance the nation, and no one knew otherwise, except Tolten and the pirate at his side. The worst part was, he'd brought this all on himself.

"Damn you, Gongora," He cursed the image of the new King. "You intended this all along."

"The ambitions of mortal men know no bounds," Seth pointed out, stepping closer to the screen and frowning at it. "Problem is, Gongora is _immortal_, his ambitions reach even beyond that."

"I have been a fool," Tolten sighed remorsefully, turning away from the gloating images of Gongora.

Seth swept round to face him, pointing a finger in his face to make sure she captured the despondent man's attention.

"Listen. This isn't the time to be blaming yourself, or would you just rather, let him get away with it?" She smiled mischievously.

"Certainly not!" He exclaimed, his eyes widening in disbelief. Her eager attitude was almost infectious. A victory for Gongora was the last thing he wanted, and he was determined to prove it to her. Trouble was, saying it was always far easier than actually doing it.

"Alright then!" Seth cried, swivelling back round to his side, the energy almost radiating from her enthusiastic demeanour. "Now, how do we get him?"

The images on the screen followed Gongora as he strolled across the paved floors of the amphitheatre, passing a statue of Tolten's father. He stopped, staring menacingly at the huddle of pirates, who were sprawled on the floor, their hands clapped in irons. Soldiers appeared, soaking them with barrels of oil.

"Sed!" Seth yelled, shoving innocent bystanders out of the way in order to get closer to the screen, a stricken expression on her usually composed face.

He agitated behaviour did not go unnoticed by the nearby guard, who began winding his way through the spectators in order to get to the source of the disturbance.

Tolten waved his arms frantically in a vain attempt to attract Seth's attention, but she was oblivious to anything other than the image of Sed. With no other choice, Tolten lunged forwards, clamping a hand round her arm, forcibly dragging the woman from the scene. She resisted, trying to catch one last glimpse of the old pirate on the screen.

He hauled her through a small archway, to the area directly outside the castle gates. Even more people had massed out there, all gazing gleefully at the screens as the images of Gongora flickered in front of their eyes. Not one person seemed to think the sacrifice was inhumane.

Tolten stared at Seth, who was distraught, staring desperately at the screen, as if she would give a limb just to be atop the amphitheatre, able to prevent the sacrifice. She clenched her fists, whispering the old pirate's name, overwhelmed by her inability to help him.

The sight of her in such a state terrified Tolten, perhaps more than the situation itself. Gongora must truly be a malicious and powerful force, if he could break such a resilient and indomitable woman as Seth. It hurt him to see her in so much pain, knowing he could not comfort her, despite all she had done for him, knowing that this was partly his fault.

Gongora raised his hand, which was consumed by flames, about to set his victims alight.

His arm dropped as the city shuddered.

Tolten pitched forwards as the ground trembled beneath his feet. Instantly regaining her old vitality now that the sacrifice had been delayed, Seth grabbed hold of Tolten's arm, hauling him back onto his feet.

"What's going on?" He cried, gazing around for some reason as to why the ground was shaking violently.

"I don't know, but it's no earthquake."

Tolten leapt backwards in fright as a drill ripped through the pavement further down the street, followed by an immense tank. Whole chunks of rock were flung into the air, dust and dirt raining down on the city as more machines of war tore their way into Uhra. Buildings collapsed as the ground gave way beneath them, tanks and siege towers pouring out of canyons, smashing their way towards the castle.

"It's the Gohtzan army!" Tolten spluttered, hardly believing what he was seeing. Why were they attacking Uhra? Just what had happened aboard that magic train after he and Seth had been warped to safety? Had everyone else, except probably the immortal Queen Ming, been killed?

"Perfect," Seth grinned, no doubt formulating some plan which would inadvertently terrify her cowardly ally.

He transferred his disbelieving gaze from the Gohtzan invaders to the enthusiastic ex-pirate. How in the world could she think it was good that Gohtza was tearing Uhra to pieces? Even Seth couldn't be eager for that. Apparently, she could.

Seth caught sight of a siege tower situated outside the castle, two of it's cables anchored to the edge of the Amphitheatre of the Sky. Her plan was now fully formed, as they had their decoy, the Gohtzans, and now they had their mode of entry.

"That's our way in," she told him, jerking her head up at the cables as she set off for the siege tower.

"Eh... w-what?!" Stammered the flustered King, watching her depart without a word of explanation as to why she always had to choose the scary options. Was using the front door just too normal for her?

Seth stopped in her tracks, grinning at her reluctant companion, and returning with a mischievous smile.

"Don't just stand there, come on!" She chided him lightly, grabbing a handful of golden armour and using it to push him towards the siege tower with a freakish amount of strength. It didn't help make him any less intimidated by her.

He stumbled in the direction she steered him, his reservations about her plan building rapidly in his mind.

She led him through the deserted siege tower, stopping at where the cables ran from the tower to the castle. Seth grabbed hold of the handles attached to one of the cables, ready to kick off.

"Isn't this great?" She laughed. "I've always wanted to try out one of these things!"

"I can't do it!" Tolten cried, backing away. A queasy sensation was rising in his stomach, adding to his fear. What if he fell? What if he got stuck in the middle of the cable? What if it broke? What if someone shot at him? There were so many reasons why he should run in the opposite direction.

Seth grinned, shaking her head, grabbing Tolten's arm and dragging the petrified King back towards the edge of the tower.

"Where's your sense of adventure?" She laughed. "It'll be fun, I promise."

"B-but...!"

"Come on!" She exclaimed, cutting through his protests. "I wouldn't make you do it if I didn't think you could. Now get on that cable or I'll kick you off the edge."

Certain that Seth wasn't bluffing, he quickly grabbed hold of the handles, reluctantly kicking off from the tower. Seth eagerly launched herself at her's, soaring past him with shrieks of laughter.

Tolten cried in fear, flailing around in the air as he saw the distance between himself and the pavement, leagues below.

He couldn't believe she was making him do this. The tiny part of him that found it exhilarating was smothered by the dominant emotion, which was sheer terror.

He was thrown onto the inviting paving slabs of the amphitheatre, and was so glad to be back on solid ground, he was sure he could've kissed it.

Clambering to his feet, he was met by Seth's energetic smile. The rush of all the action and prospect of rescuing Sed seemed to have given her a natural high, and it seemed to be taking considerable effort just for her to stand still for a few seconds.

"What did I tell ya?" She exclaimed. "Fun, right?"

Tolten raised his eyebrows. 'Fun' wasn't exactly how he would've described his the experience, 'nauseating', maybe, but not fun. He was only young, but he was sure it would be a miracle if he didn't have a heart attack by the end of the day.

The scene atop the amphitheatre was one of utter carnage. Gohtzan and Uhran soldiers, enemies to both of the fugitives, were engaged in blood-thirsty fights with each other. There was no way to the prisoners which did not involve some form of confrontation.

Seth wasn't deterred by that. She heaved her sword from her back, her face alight with excitement as she dived forwards into the fray. Tolten dew his own sword, stumbling after her as he tried to avoid any stray arrows or wayward sword-swings.

Seth charged forwards, plunging her sword into one soldier, kicking off the next and flipping over another to slice him across the back.

Tolten barely needed to contribute anything as she mowed down the soldiers with acrobatic skill. All he needed to do was follow and occasionally stab any of Seth's opponents who tried to get up too soon after she had floored them.

The captive pirates were a breath away, and Seth had done such a successful job that the fighting soldiers were now just avoiding the area she was in. She wandered towards the captives, eagerly searching for the old pirate whilst Tolten hovered nearby. He didn't want to risk confrontation with the old pirate for having placed him in such a situation.

"Sed? Sed!" Seth cried, spotting the old man.

He whipped round, his wrinkled face alight with joy as he spotted the pirate woman.

"Momma!" He yelled, leaping into her outstretched arms.

Seth embraced the pirate in a motherly embrace, patting his head affectionately and murmuring soothing words. "Come here, it's okay, it's okay."

Tolten was too astounded to stand aside and watch any longer. He wasn't even sure if he had heard correctly.

"Momma?!" He echoed, his mouth falling open, unable to comprehend how a man who looked old enough to be Seth's father was actually her son.

Seth swung round, glowing with pride as she patted her son's head. "Yeah, this is my boy."

"What?!" Tolten cried. Was he the only one who thought this incredibly strange? Why were they acting as though this was normal? Why hadn't she told him Sed was her son? How was it even possible?

"Momma?" Sed began, staring at the baffled King. "This man, isn't he the King of Uhra?"

Seth gave a weary sigh. "Oh, I'll tell you later, it's a _long_ story." She raised a hand, slicing through her son's manacles using magic energy. It was hard enough her having to deal with one confused man, without having to juggle two. "Come on, we're outta here!" She cried, turning and sprinting from the amphitheatre before anyone realised that prisoners were escaping.

Tolten gawped at her as she ran off, leaving him clueless as to the reasons behind this little revelation.

"Move it!" Sed barked, waving his arms.

"Oh! Okay!" The young King jumped, stumbling after the female pirate, as he remembered they were at the heart of a battle between two countries which currently hatred and distrusted him. He have to get some answers later, by which time this unsettling surprise may have properly been understood by his mind.

A ground-shaking roar rocked the city, as Gongora unleashed his secret weapon upon the enemy. Huge beasts, arthrosaurus', appeared, tearing through the city, indiscriminately decimating Gohtzan and Uhran troops. Any part of Uhra which the tanks hadn't destroyed was now being crushed underfoot by the monsters.

Seth sprinted down a crumbling street, directing Sed to an exposed manhole which led into the sewers, just as an enormous arthrosaurus began smashing it's way towards them.

Rubble flew through the air. Tolten swerved this way and that, frightened of being killed by soldiers, the monsters, or the flying wreckage.

Sed uncovered the manhole, leaping into the sewer water several metres beneath at his mother's command. Seth herself had turned her attention to the third member of the party, who was straggling again. She cringed as a huge arthrosaurus raised it's gigantic foot, about to crush the oblivious King.

"Tolten!" She yelled. "Watch out!"

Terrified, he stopped in his tracks, staring wildly about, trying to spot the danger she was alerting him to, and failing to notice the arthrosaurus that towered over him.

With a brief groan of annoyance, Seth launched herself forwards, hurling her weight into the confused King, and rocketing him a good metre clear of the danger-zone. Moments later, the huge monster's foot smashed down on the area where Tolten had just been, demolishing the stone pavement and eliciting a cry from the winded King.

Seth shot to her feet, clasping her hand round Tolten's wrist and dragging him after her, not even pausing when he fell over. The arthrosaurus' would decimate the entire area before long, and she did not want them to be above ground when it happened.

"Down there!" She ordered, releasing him next to the manhole. Tolten dropped to his hands and knees, peering into the dingy sewers below.

"But there are no ladders!" He protested, his voice echoing.

Seth shook her head in disbelief. He was just ridiculous sometimes. She hopped behind him and kicked the unsuspecting King in the backside.

He shrieked, falling through the hole into the foul sewer water below. Seth leapt in after him, narrowly missing being incinerated by a fire-breathing arthrosaurus.

Tolten, momentarily lost beneath the surface of the murky water, burst through, spluttering and spitting in an attempt to purge his mouth of the suspicious liquid.

"Lucky this water was here to break our fall," Sed observed from the platform he had climbed onto. "Good thinking, momma."

"Thanks, Sed," she grinned. "You know, I think I'm getting used to the smell down here."

The two of them wandered ahead through a large drainage pipe, leaving Tolten to stagger after them, wondering how he had ended up in this situation, and how those two pirates could find the most peculiar things enjoyable. Clearly, he had a lot to learn about pirates.


End file.
